Story of the Clans
Re-told by Moonstrike 'Story of the Clans:' When a storm hit, many twoleg nests were destroyed. Many cats roamed the debris for days, some hoping to find their twolegs, others hoping to find food or a warm place to sleep. Finally, on one warm spring day, cats gathered at a stream. All the cats were familiar with each other, but still hostile. The cats assembled themselves into 4 groups, based on appearance and taste. The cats that preferred open skies and had big shoulders and sleek fur assembled themselves as one group. The cats that liked water, mice and trees all around gathered together. The cats that liked some sky and water, with puffy fur gathered together. The last group was formed based off of the cats’ muscular bodies and preferred starlings gathered together. The 4 groups talked about their future, and leaders. Each Clan chooses their leader peacefully, until one un-satisfied cat stirred up a fight with one of the chosen leaders. Other cats started to hiss and growl, thinking how THEY should be leaders. Fighting broke out, between all groups. The moon rose high and the fighting was still going on. Many desceased cats were littered all across the ground, stepped on as the remaining cats fought each other. The chosen leaders stepped onto one great big tree branch, and yowled until the cats finally acknowledged them. “Looks at us! Bloody and bruised! This is not how cats agree on something!" Said a dark tom, next to him on the branch another cat spoke; “How can we live with ourselves now? Knowing so many cats have died just to determine a fit leader.” Cats started to sit down, interested in where the conversation was going. The cats on the branch continued on: “We must determine a fit leader through words not claws!” The she-cat who spoke looked accusingly at a cat below, who tried to shrink into its pelt to avoid eyes. A warm breeze stirred suddenly, and the blood-spilt moorland began to brighten under the moon. The deceased cats appeared behind the cats looking up at the leaders. Their tails flicked at the padded forward, under the tree. Cats were speechless as they stared at cats they had killed. One cat with bright blue eyes and stars in her pelt padded forward. “Cats of all groups. You must create order and peace, to prevent more deaths. It will be hard, it’s true. But it you leave with your groups and establish camps in the forest, peace will take hold and life as Clans will go on.” The cats flicked their ears, puzzled at the thought of being a Clan. The she-cat took no notice and continued on, “We no longer walk this forest but we will guide you and your leaders, always.” The she cat stepped back into the crowd of starry cats, and a breeze picked up, and they were gone. The cats blinked in confusing and happiness, until one cat stood up from the crowed and spoke, “I agree with the cats from the stars, we must separate into Clans.” Many cats murmured their agreement, and they stood up and grouped around their Clan mates. The dark tom that addressed the cats earlier stepped down from the tree branch and called his Clan together. “My Clan cats! To me!” Cats the puffy fur came to him as he led them out. The other 3 leaders did the same. In time, the 4 cats that stood on the tree branch gave themselves new names that would fit their new Clans. Breeze, Gaze, Moon and Willow all thrived in their Clans. Rules were made to increase chances of order and survival in the Clans. The Clans gathered every moon at the tree branch, to discuss how the rules were going, and how the Clans were going. Clans fought and made up; it is a part of Clan life, even today. Deceased cats joined SpiritClan, unafraid and ready to be reunited with fallen Clanmates. Those who didn’t want to be in Clans, because Rogues, some became Kittypets. In time, everything was how it should be, even if cats fought and died. When their time came the 4 leaders joined SpiritClan willingly, putting their old deputies in leader position. The 4 cats were reunited with deceased Clanmates, and happy once more.